Abrázame
by Quinn Redfield
Summary: Una enfermedad, una traición, un adiós inevitable y el fin de un amor. Jacob no pudo perdonarse el haber engañado a Bella. (Basada en un hecho real y la canción "Abrázame" de Camila.


Bueno pues aquí con una nueva historia, a mi parecer algo triste. Pero ustedes son mi mejor inspiración así que vosotros tenéis la última palabra.

* * *

**Abrázame**

Jacob sabe que fallo, sabe también que la única mujer a la que amo, ama y amara se llama Isabella Swan, pero él cometió el error de traicionarla con su mejor amiga.

Bella lo perdono, pero decidió que no lo quería más en su vida. Jake estaba consciente del daño que le hizo, así como también sabe que lo ocurrido con Alice no lo hizo por amor sino por satisfacer su puto deseo, ese mismo que nació por la falta de interés y ausencia de Bella.

Jacob tenía una enfermedad que lo mataba lentamente y que lo consumía, tras la partida de Bella él decidió dejar de luchar, para que hacerlo si su vida era ella y ahora ya no estaba más, no había nada que le importara tanto como el formar una vida al lado de Bella, su bonita.

Los dolores de cabeza se volvieron más recurrentes en la vida de Jacob ya que había dejado de alimentarse y tomar los medicamentos como era debido, se estaba dejando morir sin siquiera luchar. Varias veces termino en el hospital donde intentaban amortiguar su agonía con analgésicos que apenas y lograban acallar sus jaquecas que ahora eran insoportables.

Pero un día, ese terrible dolor lo llevo al hospital y los doctores proporcionaban diagnósticos devastadores y poco alentadores, si Jake salía vivo de esta seria un completo milagro. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que se declaró en coma y su familia temía lo peor, tanto que para ellos ya no había esperanza.

Hace solo cinco meses Jacob se veía tranquilo y estable, y hace poco más de un año él había encontrado su razón para seguir luchando, pero ya no más. Nadie de la familia sabía el porqué de su ruptura con Bella, pero sospechaban que la respuesta seria aún más dolorosa si la llegaban a saber. Al cuarto día en el que no reaccionaba, la noticia ya se había extendido a todos sus amigos y familiares cercanos, incluida Bella a quien la madre de Jake le suplico fuese a visitarlo.

Y el quinto día llego, Bella decidió que era hora de ir al hospital…

Ella entro lentamente a la habitación, rogando a Dios porque él estuviese bien. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para acallar un sollozo al verlo postrado en una cama, conectado a un aparato que apenas y reflejaba los débiles latidos de su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin piedad de sus ojos mientras ella se acercaba a la camilla lentamente, haciendo que su llanto se acrecentara al ir dándose cuenta de la magnitud de los daños causados por la maldita enfermedad.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente a su lado su corazón, el corazón de ambos comenzó una carrera involuntaria haciendo que la máquina del electrocardiograma comenzara a ir más rápido, mientras el corazón y la mente de Bella se negaban a creer que ese rostro demacrado y pálido, prácticamente sin vida fuese el Jacob que ella había conocido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto al cuerpo inerte que dudaba pudiese responderle. Entonces lo vio, un débil pero claro movimiento en los parpados cerrados de Jake. En ese momento sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que de un segundo a otro caería.

—Ho…la bo…ni…ta—dijo una débil voz proveniente del chico que se hallaba en la camilla y la miraba con amor, como solo a ella podría mirarla mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su pálido rostro.

—Debo llamar… a un doctor—Bella intento alejarse, pero él alcanzo a sujetarla de la mano para evitarlo, ella no deseaba verlo a los ojos, porque sabía que aún tenía en su corazón un espacio para él, para el amor de su vida, aun cuando ella hubiese sido la que le pido que la dejara sola.

—No hay…mucho tiempo…—dijo entrecortadamente—Bella mírame…por favor—suplico con un deje de melancolía y dolor en la voz. Ella le obedeció y entonces clavo su mirada en la de él con la misma intensidad, la misma pasión y el mismo amor que cuando estaban juntos.

—Sé que me perdonaste, sé que no me odias pero yo no me lo puedo perdonar y no puedo evitar odiarme por lo que te hice—dijo pausadamente mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro observando a través de ellas que Bella también lloraba. Con cuidado acaricio con su pulgar la mano que hasta ahora no le ha soltado, apretándosela solo un poco. —Nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba y hasta el día de hoy lo sigo haciendo.

—Jacob, por favor—ahora fue ella la que suplico—no digas nada más, ya no…

—Bonita ya te voy a dejar en paz, al fin te libraras de mi…—dijo sonriendo irónico—pero no podía irme sin decirte que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida y que siempre lo serás, aun cuando ya no estemos juntos. Sabes bonita lo que tanto miedo me daba se volvió realidad, el ya no estar juntos y el tener que dejarte sola—dijo triste.

—Jake no digas eso, no puedes dejar de luchar. ¿Qué pasara con tu familia, tus amigos…que pasara conmigo?, tú vas a estar bien—le dijo Bella llorando como último recurso mientras lo abrazaba fuerte sin importarle si le hacía daño o no.

—No sabes cómo me agrada estar así contigo, ni tampoco sabes lo feliz que me hace sentirte mía aun cuando ya no lo eres—dijo Jacob pausadamente y con melancolía en la voz, respirando con algo de dificultad. —Dios ha decidido Bella, mi camino ha terminado y por más que yo desee que mi destino sea junto a ti ahora sé que eso es imposible…

Pero ella no lo dejo continuar, porque estampo sus labios contra los de él y entonces el corazón de ambos hablo, haciendo de ese momento el más especial de todos los que habían vivido juntos.

—No quiero tu compasión—dijo él desviando su rostro dejando a una Bella confundida—quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que me vaya, pero no por compasión sino por amor, sabes que tu amor era la única razón por la cual yo me mantenía con vida—dijo triste derramando sus últimas lágrimas y tras una larga pausa continuo. —Te amo mi bonita, hasta donde tus ojos no ven y aun después de eso…—dijo débilmente cerrando los ojos para no volver a abrirlos más.

Y fue en ese momento en que el débil corazón de Jacob Black dejo de latir, haciendo que el mundo de Bella se desplomara en pedazos.

—Te amo Jake, tú eres el amor de mi vida—repetía una y otra vez mientras se aferraba al cuerpo ahora sin vida del que alguna vez fue su novio. Llorando desconsoladamente se fue acomodando a su lado abrazándolo fuerte como ella siempre se lo pedía. Pero en su mente suplicaba al cielo y a Dios para que le devolviera a su gran amor.

Pero eso ya no pasó, Jacob había muerto a causa del cáncer cerebral que lo había acompañado por más de 5 años en su vida, él se dejó vencer porque ya no tenía una razón por la cual luchar.

* * *

Díganme que les parece, por favor. Y si creen que es buena inviten a sus amigos a que la lean. Gracias :D


End file.
